


As Long As You're Mine

by OrangeVanilla



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gun Kink, M/M, Obedience, Possessive Behavior, bottom!Sebastian, mafia boss!chris, slight oral fixation, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My sweet boy,” Chris says softly as he looks over Sebastian in the subtle lighting, all ethereal and delicate and perfect. Deliciously naked, a work of art. Chris is so proud of his little trophy wife. “Mine.”</p>
<p>“Yours.” Sebastian breathes, eyes darting across when Chris takes his revolver from the nightstand and plays with it between his hands. His heart speeds up as Chris opens the cylinder to see that it’s fully loaded, closing it again and pointing the barrel at Sebastian’s forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [As Long As You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219471) by [VanessaCCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC)



> inspired by [this](http://buckys--plums.tumblr.com/post/145098317450/ok-but-mafia-boss-chris-and-his-boy-sebastian) prompt

Sebastian wakes to the click of a lock at 3AM. 

It’s not something he’s unused to, after years of being married to the best known mafia boss in New York, but it’s nowhere near something he likes. Especially not when his husband’s out on a negotiation across town, and the bed is unusually cold in his absence. It’s moments like these that make him hide a pistol under his pillow, and an extra knife to accompany the one he wears in a holster on his thigh at all times. Even in the shower. 

The bedroom door eases open silently, and the figure just behind it is greeted by Sebastian’s pistol pointed precisely at their head. There are no lights on, but the silhouette seems relaxed, shoulders back and head cocked to the side.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and drops his weapon to the sheets, turning the side lamp on and illuminating Chris’s grinning face by the door. He looks clean, cleaner than he did when he left the house. Sebastian narrows his eyes. “You’ve showered.”

“Had to clean up my own mess, that’s why I’m late home. I would’ve called, but I thought you might be sleeping,” Chris explains as he steps into the bedroom fully, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it into the laundry basket. Sebastian picks his revolver up and sets it on the nightstand, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry, angel. Won’t happen again.”

“Thought Anthony was supposed to be taking care of clean up,” Sebastian yawns and watches Chris strip naked, furrowing his eyebrows when he notices a discreet little stitching job at his side. Chris catches his look and actually blushes. “Chris.”

“It was nothing serious, just a couple of kids who thought they could try their luck on a mafia boss. It’s taken care of, my love, I promise you,” Chris says softly and peels the sheets back, crawling into bed beside Sebastian and pushing him to lay back. He runs a hand through Sebastian’s hair, scratching lightly and making his husband purr. “Hello, princess.”

“I shouldn’t let you into bed,” Sebastian hums and smiles as Chris lavishes him with kisses all over his throat and shoulders, wet and French and warm. He lets Chris wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close, keening gently and draping a leg over one of Chris’s thighs. “Making me worry. Awful.”

Sebastian gasps shallowly as Chris’s lips trail to kiss over his chest, nails digging into the flesh of his ass as he sucks over one of Sebastian’s nipples. He’s pulled easily on top of Chris, straddling his waist snugly and rolling his hips down. “My sweet boy,” Chris says softly as he looks over Sebastian in the subtle lighting, all ethereal and delicate and perfect. Deliciously naked, a work of art. Chris is so proud of his little trophy wife. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Sebastian breathes, eyes darting across when Chris takes his revolver from the nightstand and plays with it between his hands. His heart speeds up as Chris opens the cylinder to see that it’s fully loaded, closing it again and pointing the barrel at Sebastian’s forehead. “Chris.”

“You have your plug in?” Chris asks simply, smirking when Sebastian nods quickly and wets his lips, his cheeks flushing softly. This is routine to them both, but it still thrills them equally. Chris’s free hand travels to between Sebastian’s cheeks, fingers pressing against the plug and eliciting a soft moan. “Would you prefer to suck my cock, or to ride me?”

“I-...” Sebastian whimpers softly as cool metal presses firm against his skin, shaking fingers resting against Chris’s chest. To Sebastian, this is like training with a bonus. He gets to practise his best ‘innocent damsel’ routine for when he needs to get information, and Chris takes full control over him. 

“Answer,” Chris demands, tapping his finger against the trigger guard, “or I’ll fucking fire. Come on, little whore.”

“Let me suck your cock, sir,” Sebastian whispers, yelping when Chris spanks his left ass cheek and squeezes hard, digging his nails in. There’s a rush of blood to his groin at the sheer force of Chris and his hands, those hands that have killed men effortlessly. “Please, please sir, let me pleasure you. Use my face, let me be your little cock slut!”

“There, was that so hard?” Chris croons softly, stroking Sebastian’s cheek with the barrel of the pistol and grinning as he shudders and instinctively leans into to the cool touch. Sebastian looks like expensive porn, all lowered lids and pouty lips and pink cheeks, always eager to please his man. “You do your job then, darling, if you’re so desperate to do it.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian says softly, moving between Chris’s legs and delivering little kitten licks and wet kisses to his thick cock immediately. Chris moves the revolver to rest at Sebastian’s temple, his other hand fisting in Sebastian’s hair. Reminding him of his place. Sebastian glances up and suckles softly at the head of Chris’s dick, tonguing over the slit and fluttering his eyes closed when Chris pets him softly. “Sir, I-”

Sebastian’s words are stopped with a harsh tug to his hair, and he can’t help the whine as Chris raises his head and commands, “Open your eyes.” Sebastian obeys, blinking quickly and still insistently trying to lap at the slit of Chris’s dick until Chris gives him a stern look. “Mouth open while I speak to you, I want you drooling all over my cock. Are you going to be a good little wife and listen to your master?”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian moans, doing as he’s told and sticking his tongue out, waiting patiently for Chris to give him commands. Sebastian fucking loves this. He could live like this forever and it would never get old. Chris keeps him on his toes at all times, always keeps him guessing.

“You do as I say. You are mine. You’re going to fucking take my cock down your whore throat. When I’m going to come, I’m going to pull your hair, and you will bring your head back and wait patiently for me to come in your mouth. You don’t swallow a drop until I allow you to. And you don’t fucking come until I give you permission. Do you understand?”

If Sebastian had any worries about drooling before, they’re far out of his mind by the time he’s received his commands. He nods slightly, and Chris notices the glazed over sparkle in his eyes, tongue hanging out and spilling out drool like a fucking fountain. Chris can’t resist petting Sebastian’s hair lightly, resting the pistol against his cheek and tutting softly at the noise of appreciation Sebastian makes. 

“Ask your master nicely. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want your fat cock down my throat, master, please. Please let me have it, let me serve you.” 

His words don’t feel like he’s saying them, but Sebastian’s too blissfully desperate to care. Everything feels heightened, every twitch of Chris’s fingers in his hair, the smoothness of the pistol at his cheek, the blazing look in Chris’s beautiful blue eyes that makes him feel so safe. Even with a gun pointed at him. 

“Go on then, sweet boy. Please your master.”

Sebastian does as he’s told eagerly, taking Chris’s cock in his mouth like it’s his own fucking tongue and hollowing his cheeks, gazing up at Chris and blushing when the gun returns to his temple. They’ve always been like this. After Chris has a particularly stressful day, he needs this release, and Sebastian’s always more than willing to give it to him. Sebastian knows he needs to regain that sense of power, and it makes him feel amazing knowing that he’s the only one Chris goes to for that release. The gun to Sebastian’s forehead makes him feel even better. His life is in Chris’s hands, and he trusts his husband endlessly. 

The fat tip of Chris’s cock nudges against Sebastian’s throat, and Sebastian relaxes his throat, glancing up at Chris through thick lashes in the faint hope that he’ll take over. When he doesn’t, Sebastian whines softly and bows his head until his nose is flat against Chris’s abdomen, dark pubic hair and hot skin and pure filth. His throat feels full, and he swallows around the pressure and twitches when Chris nudges his hips. Sebastian goes completely slack, gladly allowing Chris to take over as he starts welling up a little.

“Cry for me, honey,” Chris grunts when he notices Sebastian holding back tears, nudging the barrel against Sebastian’s temple and grinning when his husband immediately does as he’s told. A pained sob vibrates around his cock, and Chris can’t help the groan that escapes as he starts guiding Sebastian’s head up and down on his length. Sebastian’s always been good at blowjobs, because he deep throats like a fucking professional whore, but this is another level of bliss. 

Sebastian hollows his cheeks whenever he can manage the energy, eyes rolling back as Chris starts moving his hips up each time he brings Sebastian’s head down. He can barely breathe, but it feels so fucking good. He’s vaguely aware of the mess he’s made already, drool and tears and precome all over his expensive silk sheets, but it takes a backseat when Chris’s grip in his hair gets tighter, and the revolver presses harder against his temple. It finally hits Sebastian how hard he is between his legs, his cock hot and dripping and just asking to be touched.

All it takes is a desperate moan and a few more thrusts until Chris pulls Sebastian up and off his cock, and Sebastian waits open mouthed for Chris to stroke himself to orgasm. Chris moves up a little, his hand moving from Sebastian’s hair to his cock and pumping slow and forceful. He shudders with his whole body and comes, and he’d be lying if he didn’t say it made Sebastian the prettiest god damn thing he’s seen in years. Tongue out and drooling again, spaced out eyes, thick white ropes of come coat his cheeks and lips and chin, and he looks so proud. 

Chris drops the pistol to the bed, grabbing his personal phone from the nightstand and opening the camera. Sebastian keeps perfectly still as Chris switches to video and films his pride and joy, only keening ever so slightly when Chris brushes his fingers over his throat. “You’re a work of art, aren’t you?” Chris coos softly, smiling when Sebastian purrs gently and gazes at him hungrily. His cock is swollen between his creamy thighs, red and leaking. “You can swallow now, angel. Swallow your master’s seed, that’s right.”

Sebastian does as he’s told eagerly, moaning softly in appreciation when Chris collects the semen his tongue can’t reach and feeds it to him with his thick fingers, giving him something to suck on. “Touch yourself, gorgeous, are you close?” Chris says gently, keeping his phone trained perfectly on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian whines a desperate ‘yes’ around Chris’s digits as he starts pumping his length, hips rocking up as his cock is touched for the first time tonight. “Come, my little princess, come for me.”

Sebastian twitches and comes with a whimper, panting and whining as Chris removes his fingers from Sebastian’s mouth, petting his hair and cooing softly as an alternative. Chris presses a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead and stops recording, pulling his husband into a warm embrace and letting him shudder at will as his orgasm shakes through him. “Th-thank you, Chris,” Sebastian whispers softly, keening as Chris rubs his back. 

“You did perfectly, baby, like always. My gorgeous little trophy wife, aren’t you?” Chris says against Sebastian’s hair, chuckling gently when Sebastian giggles drunkenly and nods. “My perfect boy. My amazing little weapon, my gorgeous sweetheart, mine.”

“All yours,” Sebastian says into the warmth of Chris’s chest, his eyes closing as exhaustion sets in. As much as he loves sucking Chris’s dick, it wears him out. Chris moves them both easily so Sebastian’s laying down against the pillows, moving the revolver and his phone back to the nightstand. Sebastian keeps murmuring ‘yours’ against the pillows, only stopping when Chris’s hands return to petting him. 

“I have a meeting tomorrow, are you coming with me?” Chris asks, smiling fondly when Sebastian nods and curls up close to his side, burying his face in Chris’s side. “And I might need you to get some information from a client who-”

“s’fine,” Sebastian yawns, making a noise of approval when Chris turns the light off. “Meeting, then sex with a guy for information. Regular Tuesday. Does he need to be dead?”

“If he threatens you, kill him. Or I will.”

“Kay. Love you, Chris,” Sebastian says softly, pressing a kiss to Chris’s chest and closing his eyes. Chris moves to pull the sheets over the two of them, holding Sebastian close and smiling as he hears a broken snore.

“Love you too, my sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ho ho ho ho hoooooo boy there's gonna be more from this verse  
> i have so much evanstan in the works right now i am a+ trash
> 
> as always, my tumblr url is [buckys--plums](buckys--plums.tumblr.com) if you feel like leaving me some prompts!!  
> (and hey look, i finally learned how to embed a link!)


End file.
